How we all hoped Merlin would end
by nini2018
Summary: Merlin calls upon the Dragon and Arthur learn of who Merlin really is. Basically how i imagined it should end.


"Just hold me," the soft command left Arthur's pale lips. Merlin's arms strain, hoisting Arthur's limb body closer to his chest. "Not yet, not yet!" the words leap from his mouth as his eyes appear to transfigure from sheer desperation and pain to enlightenment. "All is not lost yet. Don't be afraid," Arthur seems to hear his words, but remains unprepared as merlin reaches deep within his lungs "Ar, drag-arn! Ee mal-ah s-oo fah-teng-go-met-ar, tess-hoop anna- kess!"  
The words linger in the air until the sky fills with the presence of mighty wings dominating the earth bellow. Arthur's lifeless face musters an expression resembling fear. "He will help us." Merlin reassures. Arthur's lips part, as if to express anger or terror, but nothing departed from them.  
"There are some things young Warlock that not even you can overcome. I fear the fate of the once and future king is transfixed."  
"He is my friend! I cannot lose him!" Merlin yells up, subsequently gently shaking Arthur to prevent his consciousness diminishing further. "Take us to the ancient aisle in the mist of the lake of Avelon!" The dragon kneels down and with incredible power, lifts the two into the air and the two sides of the same coin begin to travel towards fate.  
They arrive. Merlin struggles, slowly dragging Aurthur into the lake. THey are immersed in the crystalline water, every particle surrounding Arthur, dancing and glowing and submerging his chest in beads of light. As though the water had eradicated the pain in Arthur's chest, the tension releases from his eyes and once again he had the presence and the strength of Arthur Pendragon. In his restored health he strides through the water toward Merlin.  
Merlin stands dumbfounded. He has defied the prophecy.  
As Arthur reaches the shore, his feet retreat into their flaccid form. His head droops. His knees buckle. He plummets into the arms of his friend. As if without having to think, Merlin lays him down on the gravel. "The sword, an ordinary blade can still kill." He says breathily, before drawing in a breath and with authority expressing, "Nar-n dih gee d-eye see-k-eye-in k-eye ee-moss, ep-ay-ess-in hep-it-eye! Way-os!, come on come on!" Arthur's eyes flutter, but then take their static position once again. "Nar-n dih gee d-eye see-k-eye-in k-eye ee-moss, ep-ay-ess-in hep-it-eye! Way-os!" repeats Merlin.  
Without warning, Arthur sits up. His eyes bright, his face peaceful. "Ha!" Merlin grinns, embracing Arthur in a hug. "We've done it!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur returning the enthusiasm in his expression.  
"No. I think this time, you have done it." The two rest on the shore as night passes. "Ready?" Merlin questions as Arthur becomes accustomed to sunlight once again. "I give the." He pauses. "Yes, Im ready." Merlin raises his eyebrows. "Wait, so i can give orders now and you will just take them?" He jokes. "Do not push your luck." They find a little rowing boat, Arthur picks up the ores. "Wait, I'll row." Merlin insists causing Arthur to lower his brow in disbelief as he usually does when Merlin appears to embark or some activity he's clearly not physically fit for. But before Merlin could be mildly insulted, he makes the ores row themselves and then they were off, back to Camelot. Merlin?" "Yes?" "There's something I want to say…" merlin senses he is serious. " Everything you've done.I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build." "You would have done it without me." "I want to say. Something I've never said to you before." he pauses. "Thank you." Arthur's word linger in the air as Merlin continues to command the boat. As the silence grows painful Arthur grows inquisitive. "You can command dragons?" "Yes, I am the last dragon lord." "But Ballinor, he was the last… you wept for him when he died, he was your…" "My father." "I am sorry I told you he was not worth your tears, every father deserves the tears of their son to lay them to rest." Arthur's face fills with sympathy and regret, "I wish I could have helped you through that grief. I know it all too well" Merlin's eyes fill with water but no tears emerge. "You didn't know." Arthur nodds accepting the facts. "No."he said quietly. "Who did know? Who knew you had magic?" He seems hurt, anticipation cutting him."Gaius, as you know, my mother, Will and." Merlin hesitates "And Lancelot. That's it." Arthur's face turned to surprise, "Lancelot! How did he, did he…?" "The Griffin he killed." Merlin pauses, "I killed it, I killed it with magic and he saw." Arthur appears angered, "You killed it and he sought the credit for himself!?" "No! Lancelot gave his life for you, he is brave and righteous. He had to take the credit, I told him he ought to, I told he he must keep quiet." "Okay." He calms, "But no one else knows?" "No One but those with magic themselves or those who are familiar with the prophecy" Arthur is somewhat confused by the mention of a prophecy, but his concern shifts to his friend. "Must have been lonely?" "Yes, it can be." Merlin's tone is serious, and riddled with the sourness of prolonged isolation. "You are not alone anymore." The two exit the lake and walk until darkness empends. "Merlin, It is time to rest." Arthur states in the most mundane manner. " wait a second," Merlin utilizes his skill to see the path ahead, his eyes illuminate with gold, he looks in one direction, scans the path ahead and then spins around to look in the opposite. His golden eyes shine before Arthur as he turns to scan the area they just passed over. Arthur skuttles back. "Your eyes..!" He exclaims. Merlin ignored him. "There's a druid camp a short walk from here. They will keep us from the saxons in shelter." Merlin's says. "Okay." And they begin the walk. On entering the camp, a druid man comes towards them and kneels before Merlin."Get up." Merlin instructs. "Emrys, it is an honour to…" Merlin cuts in. "Can we rest here tonight?" "Of course, there is stew in the pot, it is just made." THe man leads them over to where a good few people sit around a fire eating stew. All eyes turn to Merlin. Arthur watches in amazement, dumbfounded that Merlin's presence has such an effect. THey sit and the man fills their bowls with food. A little girl sits opposite to them. "My mother says you are Emrys" She speaks to Merlin in her head, Arthur onlooks as if observing a bizarre staring competition. "I am. BUt i would prefer it if we spoke aloud, I think me friend here it finding it rather confusing." Merlin replies audibly. "Okay." The girl speaks and Arthur remains stunned. "Your friend, he is a king?" THe man who lead them over to the stew interrupts. "Yes he is Arthur Pendragon and this is Emrys, the greatest Sorcerer to ever live, the man who could do magic from birth and paves the way to the future." "Word has reached you that I told Arthur of my magic?" Merlin questions. "Word did not reach me. But it is as if the prophecy i was told has become clearer and changed within my mind." Arthur turns to the man. "You call Merlin Emrys, why is that?" "It is his name in the prophecy foretold by our ancestors." Merlin and Arthur are assigned a tent with a mother and her son. THe little boy is being taught simple spells: how to knock a cup over. Arthur watches inquisitively from his bed. "Could you help me please? My mother says you're the best at magic?" The mother looks flustered. "Sorry." She says, trying to diver the boys attention back to his studies. "No, no it's alright." Merlin smiles. "But i don't think i could help you with that one." The mother is perplexed, but soon concludes "You were born with that skill?" Merlin nods subtly, still feeling the heavy eyes of Arthur weighing upon him. Soon after the entire camp become quite as sleep prevails even the most energetic of children. Soon they are back on their feet making ground on their journey back to camelot. "Will. Your friend from Eeldor. He wasn't the sorcerer, was he? It was you. It has always been you." "Yes." "You know honestly Merlin, if i think back it's more of a surprise i did not notice." "Are you feeling intimidated my ability to keep secrets?" Merlin teases. "You always appeared at the right moment. Always by my side." "Two sides of the same coin." Merlin says as if deep in thought, not in conversation. The two grow quiet for a moment. "I mean… Can you actually juggle?" Arthur quizzes. "No…" The two laugh as though nothing had changed since they both stood in Arthur's chambers, a king and his manservant. A sword. Ten swords emerge from the trees. Saxons. Merlin is quick, within seconds wiping each of them out with a simple hand motion. It is a lot easier to fend off enemies when you can be conspicuous. "Huh!" Arthur remarks. "You really did defeat the Saxons before." Merlin looks at him as if to say, really after all this you still only believe me now! "There was always something more to you. Now i know." simultaneously, Merlin stubs his toe of a rock. "OW!" He howlers like a child. "What happened?" "My toe!" Laughter springs from Arthur, Merlin was still Merlin. A week later. Each night at the round table had been told individually about Merlin. Arthur and merlin had visited them one by one in their chambers, and now they all sat around the round table. Merlin at Arthur's right hand side, dressed in expensive red cloth tailored to perfection. "As you all know the bravery and skill of Merlin has escaped our notice. As his wisdom and power are of such great value to Camelot, I hereby announce Merlin shall be my advisor." The room erupted in clapping. Each knight grateful and still slightly shocked by who Merlin truly is. "And i shall annound to the people of Camelot tomorrow that i am bringing an end to the ban on magic." Arthur pauses to absorb the reaction of the knights. "Only those who use magic for evil shall be punished." Merlin beams. The entire table of knights and Gwen and Arthur alive and buzzing, ready for albeans return.


End file.
